


Corpse Bride ('cause i can't come up with a better title)

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, a version where victoria is the one who accidently marries Emily, because it's what the gays deserve, i mean if you seen the movie you know damn well who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: The version of Corpse Bride where instead of Victor, it's Victoria who wanders around and marries Emily.





	Corpse Bride ('cause i can't come up with a better title)

The dreadful day had arrived. As if guessing her disgust, the day was clouded and showing signs of raining.

Funny, considering she had never lived to see a warm morning or a cheerful street, where the people would smile and laugh with joy. It seemed like the little town she had grown in, was inhabited by the dead. They all filled a role and, once their time was up, someone else would fill the void.

Her corset was so tight she could hardly breathe, her dress designed to fit her figure perfectly and her emotions were stashed in a box deep inside her mind, because as her mother taught her over the years: “Marriage is a partnership. A little tit for tat.”

Her family was bankrupted and in need of money. So instead of doing a loan or asking for help, her parents decided the best way to save the family name was marrying their only daughter to a strange man in hopes of maintaining their status.

Why did she even listen?

Her existence was never wanted, only now when money was short and the need of an arrangement was bigger than anything else.

Love?

That was out of the picture. She was supposed to be married in a way to save her family, not to fall in love. She had learned stories of women who escape these arrangements to marry a man they loved and were killed or even taken to dark places across the world.

She hoped the man destined to be her husband wasn’t like those men.

Looking at her window, she noticed a blue butterfly.

‘Odd’, she thought, ‘these are never spotted in this side of the country’.

Quickly grabbing a grand glass vase and placing it on top of the animal, Victoria trapped it inside. For a brief moment, she feared for his lack of space, but her maid assured her otherwise.

“It’s a sign my darling. Something wonderful will occur tonight.”

“What makes you say that, Hildegarde?”

“Blue is a sign of rarity. And a butterfly is a sign of change. My mother always thought me to respect the wishes of the universe. Oh my, maybe this is a sign the weeding will be a success!”

“What do I do if it works?”

“It will work. And once it does, the butterfly needs to be set free. It’s what the saying indicates.”

“Let us hope so. Thank you for your kind words.”

Due to her delay, her parents sent the guests to the drawing room, in hopes of distracting them from the obvious signs of poverty the house was starting to show.

Melodies echoing on the grey walls lead her to the piano on the front hall. A man was playing a piece she hadn’t heard before.

His sudden notice of Victoria made him nearly drop the small vase that held a single branch of white flowers.

“You play beautifully.”

“My apologies Miss Everglot, I…I did not expect to meet you in such rude circumstances. I am Victor Van Dort.”

“I understand. Mother won’t let me near the piano. She says it’s too passionate for a young lady.”

“If you allow me ma’am, I believe the piano to be the best way to communicate with the world.”

“I do too. Maybe that was the reason that drove me to learn how to play in secrecy.”

“With your permission Miss Everglot…”

“Please. We are to be married tomorrow. Call me Victoria.”

“Victoria….I wanted to know. Do you wish to marry me?”

“No one’s ever asked me that before. Please understand Victor, I always dreamed of my weeding day. To marry someone I loved. But the universe has other plans for me. And I shall gladly accept them. Silly, isn’t it? To believe that love can solve all our problems?”

“We should all dream of something more than what we are expected to be.”

Victoria felt happy about her little encounter with Victor. He didn’t faze her as typical rich men do, rather than a misunderstood and sympathetic soul.

~~~~~~+++++~~~~~~

By gods, everything was the same as the day before.

The news man was ringing his dark bell, dimmed by the times.

The trip to the church was exactly what Victoria expected.

Her mother telling her all the ways and manners a “good wife” should have. Her father praying everything would go according to plan.

And herself wishing to end her day as fast as possible.

~~~~~~+++++~~~~~

It was the rehearsal of their weeding.

Both Victor and Victoria feeling too nervous and exhausted from the long hours spent in that church.

From their previous encounter till now, Victoria had the chance to realize how Victor fitted all the ideals she had pictured him to be from their previous meetings. From the simple hello, to his quiet manners and soft features, the man had showed to be a wise yet lonely person. Like Victoria, he did not wish to marry for privilege.

But his family was at a risky moment, having enriched too fast and in need to maintain a certain level, the only logical solution to them seeming to be an arranged marriage.

Almost the same idea as her parents. Almost.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I shall be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

The pastor had recited their vows for Victor and he repeated them several times, but the tone in his voice didn’t fool Victoria. Just like his adverting eyes towards his parents didn’t.

He was a puppet in their hands just like she had been her whole life to hers.

The white of the moonlight had long filled her with memories of the next day. She had wished for someone to come and rescue her from this nightmare but the dream never became true.

The only thing to do now was accept her fate.

“Do you wish me to take you home?,” had wondered Victor.

Uh, always the gentleman. Victoria hoped some day, they could be friends. It was the least she could ask from him, since love had been long out of the table.

“No, thank you. I prefer to be alone for now.”

His parents were confused by her response, but he understood.

This would be their last day as free creatures, so might as well enjoy it as we can.

Slowly walking to the bridge connecting the dark forest to the village, Victoria pondered her options.

Run away? Where could she go, knowing only how to be a proper wife? Her survival instincts weren’t that sharp.

Return home? Nonsense. Her mother would have a wonderful time destroying the last bit of respect Victoria still held.

The forest seemed the only good place to be in this disastrous moment.

Wandering in the light of the moon, she cursed herself for wearing such simple clothes. It was no good to walk in the snow with a simple dark brown dress and her Cinderella shoes.

Thinking back at the last events, she remembered the simple mistakes Victor and her had made during their vows recite. Curious how to an outsider their little misshapes of memory could be viewed as a bad sign that this marriage should not be consumed, but she wondered if the stress of the situation wasn’t the cause of them.

“Oh it’s no use. It can’t be that hard? Right?”

Looking around, she spotted an old oak tree with multiple branches growing from it, allowing different figures to appear on the snow, like an audience seeing her perfect her perfect vows.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” repeated Victoria with her hand in the air.

“Your cup will never empty, for I shall be your wine,” mentioned the woman breaking a little branch, “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.”

Turning towards the oak, she removed the wedding ring from the hidden pocket in her dress.

“With this ring, I ask you to be mine,” recited while placing the ring in a little twig.

After a few seconds, Victoria laughed. What was she thinking? Her mother would have killed her, if seeing her behaving this way.

Walking to return the ring to his previous place, she notices it moving. As if the earth had grown purpose on its own, the ground beneath her shook, knocking her onto the snow, where she saw the figure of something rise. No, someone.

The curvy shape and the ripped white wedding dress noted Victoria this was a woman. Lifting her veil, Victoria was faced with a tall figure, with pink lips and dark eyes. It seemed to be surprised to see Victoria there, lying on the ground, shaking. But that soon changed when she said the words that would change Victoria’s life forever.

“I do.”

The woman didn’t consider herself a strong warrior, but she knew when to run and when to fight. Forcing her legs to move, Victoria ran through the forest, hoping to mislead whoever that was. Her head wanted to turn so badly, but her mind repeated multiple times to stay on track and not allow her senses to be distracted.

Before she had the chance to reach the bridge, her dress was caught in a fallen tree sending her to the ground where she slammed her head hard. Before losing her senses, a smooth voice spoke to her.

“You may kiss the bride.”

~~~~~~+++++~~~~~~

Victoria was slowly returning to her normal state.

She knew that because of the sharp pain in her forehead growing predominant as her conscience returned.

Goodness, how long had she been out? Her parents most likely hadn’t noticed her disappearance (as usual she was more loved by her servers than her parents) but once they did, all forces were going to be called in.

She needed to return right away.

“She must have fainted. Are you alright?,” questioned someone.

“What happened?”

Her voice sounded far away, as if she was in a tunnel trying to reach the other side. Her head was supported by something soft and warm.

A hand was running through her hair, soothing her.

It felt nice.

“It’s okay. Gertrude healed your wound, but couldn’t do anything against the pain.”

“By Gods, it’s bright in here!,” noted Victoria when she was finally able to keep her eyes open and stay up.

Looking behind her she noted the one who was holding her, was in fact the woman from the woods.

Funny enough, she never noticed the blue tone in her skin. At least, the parts of her that still had skin. Given the last events, the woman couldn’t bring herself to feel regretful since she had feared for her life.

Victoria could see some places where already showing bone, like her left arm that was free of any coverage. Most of those surrounding her where already fully skeletons’, staring at her with what she assumed was curiosity.

But not her.

It seemed that there was something special about her that didn’t allow her to lose her coverage like the rest.

Doing a mental slap, Victoria shook her head. What was she even doing? Eying a woman’s body like that? By Gods, she might as well have stripped the woman!

The environment around that place was so cheerful and colorful. So different from her little town that was always like a sad, dark and depressed place where everything never changed.

There, in what seemed to be a bar, there was light, smiles, warmness, happiness. All the things she had missed her whole life.

Even the stares she was receiving weren’t filled with judgment, but with curiosity and a hint of happiness.

“Well, that’s what happens when…”

“A TOAST!,” someone shouted, wherever she was, “to the newlyweds.”

“Newlyweds?”

“Ugh! In the woods, you said your vows so perfectly,” swoon the woman of the woods, showing her hand, “I could only dream of something as perfect as your recital.”

The ring! Her ring was in her hand! She had recited her vows and apparently placed her ring in this….person’s hand. But how? How could this be?

“But I don’t even know you! How can we be married?”

“Well, that’s kind of a long story.”

“And what a story it is!”

Victoria was pulled away by a skeleton with one eye and a hat. He would occasionally change the eye from one side of his head to another. It was in some ways, funny to watch.

He told her the story of their “Corpse Bride”. In the end it was all too much for her.

The knowledge she was married, to a dead woman may she had, the story of how her….wife? fiancé? had died, the different corpses congratulating them. She had to get away from there.

“I need a minute alone.”

Running through the door she searched for an isolated place to stay put for a few seconds.

How could this be? Just a few minutes ago, she was wishing for some sort of rescue, and now she had her wish fulfilled. She had been saved!

But was trapped in a strange place and, to top it off, married to someone she didn’t even knew!

“Darling? Where are you?,” questioned the voice she recognized to be from her (by Gods how weird it felt to say it) wife.

“In here. On this….cliff.”

“Ah, there you are. Oh, isn’t the view beautiful? It takes my breath away. Or at least would if I had any,” joked the woman.

“You know,” started Victoria, “after everything I just heard from you, I never learned your name.”

“Oh. It’s Emily.”

“Emily. What a beautiful name.”

They talked for a few moments. Victoria was still trying to grasp some sense of this all while Emily wanted to get to know the woman who had saved her from her doom.

After a while, a little dog ran over to Emily and sniffed Victoria’s dress.

“And who is this?”

“My dog, Toothless. I found him a few years back. I’m sure I couldn’t have waited so long if it wasn’t for him. He was my biggest source of strength down here.”

“What a cutie.”

“He sure is.”

“Mother would have never approved of me having a pet. But then again she never approves of anything.”

“Do you think she would have approved of me?”

Victoria considered the thought.

Having her mother know, she was married already, and to a woman? By Gods, she would have a heart attack on the spot!

But what if that was it? What if causing a breach in her family was all it took to save both her and Victor from an unwanted marriage?

“Well, now that you mention it, I think you should meet her. My father as well. We should visit them right away!”

“Wonderful. Where are they buried?”

“Oh. They are not dead…”

“Well….that calls for a different solution.”

“What is that?”

“Elder Gutknecht!”

Victoria was taken to the tallest building in the whole place

She didn’t quite understood it, but Emily had explained to her how the buildings where organized. The small houses belonged to the newly deceased. They carry little baggage and were closer to the center of…well, everything. The older you became, the taller the building you inhabited.

Inside were towers of books. So many Victoria wouldn’t dare to count. And the subjects were so varied it filled her with curiosity and desire to caress them with her fingertips.

Toothless had run off barking at nothing, with Emily right behind him. Victoria was left lost at the immenseness that was the place.

She wondered if the rest of the buildings were as stuffed with piles like these. Maybe they bored paintings, or collections of souvenirs.

The sound of coughing broke her thinking.

"Emily, my dear. Is that you? And you must be the lucky one. Let me tell you, you hit the spotlight when you married our dear Emily."

"Elder Gutknecht, we need your help. To go upstairs. To the living world."

"But my dear, why would you want to go upstairs when people are just dying to come down here?"

"If I may, Elder Gutknecht, I would like Emily to see my world. I'm sure from what I hear things have changed greatly since Emily's….passing."

"Okay. Let me see what I can do for you love birds."

Victoria couldn't tell what made her smile at the nickname.

Maybe it was the fact that Emily was so excited to see the living for a change. Or the way she twirled around the elder skeleton.

Whatever it was filled Victoria's heart with joy and fulfillment.

"This spell should do the trick. Remember, you may go upstairs but you have to return down here. No buts, no chances. The way to do so is to hold onto each other and say the word 'Hopscotch’. Happy haunting girls.”

In one moment, Victoria was in a room filled with books. The next, she was staring at the moonlight at the same place she had proposed to Emily.

She noticed Emily placing her hand in her chest and was worried the spell had hurt her in some way.

“I spent so long in the darkness I’d almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.”

Even Victoria had to admit, it was a beautiful night. Nothing like the day that preceded it.

The clouds had disappeared and the stars were glowing bright just for them to see.

Emily had started dancing around and was having a marvelous time and as much as it filled Victoria with joy to see her Emily so happy, she feared their time up here was being timed.

“Come. We should look for my parents as soon as possible.”

“Yes, we shall.”

Linking their hands together, Emily followed Victoria through an almost forgotten path. She didn’t recognize some of the houses or the business but the most of it was the same.

They had stopped at a strange house.

“Please stay here. I’ll go ahead and…prepare Mother and Father for the big news.”

“Okay darling.”

Going through the back she entered by the kitchen and climbed the stairs unnoticed. She found Victor in an empty room near her own.

“Victoria?,” asked the man quietly.

“Victor. I’m so happy to see you. I need to tell you incredible news!”

“Where have you been? Your parents are furious. The news man says you were last seen at the bridge with a mystery woman!”

“Victor I found it! The way out of our marriage. Yes, it’s true, I was at the bridge with a woman but she’s….so different. She makes me smile and feels me with joy. I can’t explain it but she is important to me.”

“I see. How do you plan on solving this? Are you going to request the help of this woman?”

“I actually already have. You see…”

Victoria couldn’t finish her explanation.

Victor had fallen from his chair pointing to the door where she could see Emily. Her eyes were watered and she was curling her fists.

‘Oh no.’ thought Victoria.

“Who are you?,” wondered Victor, “What do you want from us?”

“Emily! Please, this isn’t what it seems.”

“You know this woman?”

“She’s the one I was telling you about! Please Emily listen to me!”

But Emily didn’t listen. Her head was filled with hateful thoughts, reserved just for her ears, and before she had the chance to hear Victoria’s side of things she spoke.

“Hopscotch”

Pulling Victoria again, the spell sent them back to the underworld where Emily pushed Victoria to a stack of books.

“You lied to me. Just to get back to that…man!”

“Emily, please. I’ve told you, what you saw…”

“And I thought this was all going so well. I should have known.”

Leaving Victoria behind, Emily ran away. Victoria was about to follow but the elder skeleton stopped her.

“Don’t. She needs her space now.”

“Elder Gutknecht I promise you. It wasn’t my intention to hurt her. I just wanted to let Victor know we didn’t need to be married.”

“Did you explain that to Emily before visiting that man?”

“No…”

“Then you know what to do.”

She found Emily by following Toothless. She had picked up a bouquet of flowers the dog had given her in order to apologize to her.

She knew it would take some effort, but she was willing to do it.

Emily was playing the piano when she arrived but didn’t stop when she made her presence known.

The room was so beautiful, with the walls filled with color and the energy so vibrant. But the energy coming from the notes on the piano was saddening.

It was as if Emily wanted to expel all her emotions through the piano.

“I…uhm…think you dropped this.”

Proceeding to play, Emily ignored Victoria and did her best to remain collected.

Victoria recognized the melody Emily was playing and sat next to her touching the keys softly. She could see her wife wasn’t pleased by this, but didn’t say a word.

Trying to communicate through the piano in order to apologize, Victoria played several high notes in order to gain Emily’s attention, but only when she started playing the low notes did Emily joined her.

A conversation was told through the keys of the instruments. Apologies were accepted and requests of sorrow were made. This was their moment and no one could change that.

When Emily’s hand freed itself and wandered to Victoria’s shoulder, the woman noticed the ring on her finger. ‘She didn’t take it off. This must mean something.’

“Pardon my enthusiasm,” apologized Emily while laughing at Victoria’s surprised face.

“I like your enthusiasm.”

Their time wasn’t long. Elder Gutknecht arrived wanting to speak urgently with Emily.

Victoria didn’t want to make Emily uncomfortable so she left the room, but stayed behind a door to hear what was being said. Once he noticed them alone, the older skeleton spoke.

“My dear, we have to talk.”

“What is it?”

“There is a complication with your marriage.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The vows are binding until death do you part. But my dear, death already parted you!”

“Oh no. What will happen when my Victoria finds out?,” wondered Emily.

“There is only one way for you to solve this.”

“Which is?”

“Victoria would have to repeat her vows in the land of the living and renounce her living state forever. It is the only way your marriage to be validated.”

Victoria was shocked. What would Emily do? Sure, she could admit to have grown to love Emily in their time together, but it scared her to think her wife would willingly give her life if it meant for them to be together.

“I could never ask her.”

“Are you sure my dear? She seems quite infatuated with you.”

“Elder Gutknecht, this is her life. I could never make her choose between me and her living state.”

That was her answer. She had her suspicions confirmed and made the decision that would change her life forever.

“You don’t have to. I’ll do it,” interrupted Victoria

“But Victoria…”

“Don’t worry love. I want to do this.”

Emily didn’t know how to react.

Even after the elder skeleton explained this was a one way situation in which Victoria could never go back, she still wished to proceed with the act. It was at this moment she truly felt happy.

~~~~~~+++++~~~~~

The town was exactly the same as it was a few hours ago.

This time, however, it seemed like the energy surrounding it was different. It seemed brighter, more inviting, more happy. Or maybe that was just her own happiness reflecting on her view of the place.

The livings were terrified, to say the least.

After so long, their loved ones were there, talking to them and allowing some of them some closure.

Following everyone to the church they were forced to deal with the priest’s homophobia and repulse with marrying two women. With no patience to deal with a closed minded living, some of the skeletons trapped the man inside a closet, tied to a chair.

Elder Gutknecht was starting the ceremony when he spotted Victor at the entrance of the church.

“Do you wish to say someone, young man?”

“I’m very sorry to interrupt this beautiful reunion, but I believe Victoria and Emily will need this.”

And with that he placed his ring in Victoria’s hand. She was puzzled by his actions.

“I imagined you hadn’t had the time to get one yourself,” joked Victor, “besides, you need a best man to say embarrassing things about you to your wife.”

Victor winked at Emily and placed himself next to the older skeleton. The ceremony was almost ending and Victoria was ready to drink the poison that would stop her heart forever when a loud bang disturbed everyone at the church.

“BLASPHEMY! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER MARRY A WOMAN!”

Victoria’s parents were being followed by a strange man she didn’t recognized. He had this strange glimmer in his eyes following her father while carrying a knife. Her father arming himself with his musket.

A few of the skeletons of the underground protected their loved ones, while others tried removing the group from the church, being received with a gunshot that scattered their parts all over the floor.

Victoria placed herself in front of Emily in order to protect her. It would be funny, if it wasn’t devastating.

“Victoria, get behind me. This monster has twisted your mind into believing her lies but I have found you a suited husband. Lord Barkis will make a fine woman out of you,” assured her mother.

“No. I love Emily and I will marry her with or without your consent.”

“Don’t be silly girl. Marriage isn’t meant for lovers. It’s a contract. Now do as I say and get behind me.”

It took Emily a while but she soon realized where she had seen this man before.

“You?”

“Emily?”

“It’s you!”

“But…But I left you.”

“For dead.”

The church was stunned. They had spent years telling Emily’s story to the newly arrived and even the older dead. Finally putting a face to the man who abandoned and murdered their corpse bride drove them all to anger and vengeful thoughts.

But Elder Gutknecht stopped them.

“No. We must act by their rules. After all we are amongst the living.”

This gave Lord Barkis an idea. If he couldn’t marry Victoria, why should Emily? Walking around with a smug look on his face he looked at every member in that church, living and dead, before turning to Emily.

“Tell me dear Emily. Can a heart still break once it stopped beating?”

Taking the opportunity to hurt Emily once again, Lord Barkis slammed the knife in Victoria’s body, hearing her scream in pain and laughing at Emily’s horror. Pulling the knife out, he cleaned the blood on his jacket and walked slowly to the altar followed by Victoria’s father, still holding on to his musket.

Grabbing the glass, he spoke.

“A toast. To Emily. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

And with that he drank the liquid in a single gulp. Emily wasn’t worried about where the man went. She was scared for the bleeding woman she held in her arms.

“Stay strong. We’re getting you help,” spoke Victor.

“Don’t.”

“But Victoria…”

“Don’t.”

Emily knew the reason why Victoria wasn’t asking for help. She had intended to die anyways. Emily simply wished she didn’t have to suffer like this.

“Don’t worry my love. It will be over soon.”

“You know,” mumbled Victoria, “I never got to kiss the bride.”

And with her final breath, Victoria smiled at Emily and her limps fell numb. Emily and Victor were so focused on the woman, they didn’t notice Lord Barkis had drunken the poison and was now dead, being held by a large group of the dead.

“What do you want to do with him Emily?,” asked a woman.

Emily was too concerned by Victoria’s awaken so she gave the crowd what they wanted.

“He’s yours. Do as you please.”

Victoria’s father was so scared from all the death surrounding him he fled the place in speed, leaving behind everything he had. Emily was starting to lose her patience. Victoria should have awaken by now, but her body still held on to that pinkish tone.

She was ready to ask Elder Gutknecht how long would it take for her darling wife to finally open her eyes when she felt movement in her lap. Once Victoria awoke, she searched her surroundings for Emily.

“Hello,” smiled Victoria

“Hello darling.”

“Are we making this a habit of ours? Me waking up with my head on your lap?,” joked the newly deceased.

“Of course. If that’s what you wish for.”

Victor just stood there. Smiling at the two women, happy they had found love and happiness in each other. Maybe someday he would find something like what these two had.

Far away from the church, in a big but sad house, a blue butterfly was freed for her prison, after fulfilling her purpose.


End file.
